


Lady Light

by Broken_yetwhole_Elfling



Series: Asha [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Aftermath of Torture, Avengers Family, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Domestic Avengers, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Avengers, Protectiveness, Team as Family, but he doesn't stay dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_yetwhole_Elfling/pseuds/Broken_yetwhole_Elfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>female!Harry Asha gets adopted by Tony, and then the rest of the avengers. A series of oneshots, give me a request! I suck at summaries, read the story, much better then the summary i promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green Eyes of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Key: "Talking" &Thought& (Letter) ~~Memory~~
> 
> A/N: I know that this has probably been done before. But this is my version. Time lines don't exist. I will probably get the characters all wrong. The first small bit are all memories.

~~ Tony Stark sighed as he walked beside Pepper. She had some how managed to talk him into going to going to a dinner at a house for a signing of a company for drills. Drills, of all things. He was Tony Stark, what did he need a company that made drills for? But he went, because Pepper had badgered him into it.

Hours later, Tony was bored out of his mind. The woman kept fawning over an extremely over weight son. In Tony's opinion, he looked like a pig in a certain way, while the mother looked like a horse, and the father a walrus. Finally unable to take it any longer, Tony excused himself to go to the bathroom. He knew that he would never hear the end of it, based on the look that Pepper gave him. Thinking about what expensive gift he was going to have to get her, Tony almost missed the muted whimper of pain that came from the cupboard under the stairs. The key word there though, was almost missed it.

Tony's eyes narrowed. He thought that there was an animal in the cupboard. The Dursley's seemed like the kind of people who would hurt an animal. Despite everything that the media said about him, Tony would never allow abuse of any kind to continue if he could help it. Stalking over to the cupboard, Tony was disgusted to see that there was six locks on the cupboard. Quickly picking the locks, Tony opened the door and gagged at what he saw.

It was a small girl, looking to be about four years old. She was covered from head to toe in bruises. Her shirt was the colour of long since dried blood, and she had open cuts and sores covering her arms and legs. She had inky black hair, with the greenest eyes Tony had ever seen. She was sitting on a blanket, looking up at him with fear filled eyes.

"Hey, kid. What's your name sweetheart?" Tony asked her softly.

"S... school says my-my name is Daisy Orchid Potter, but Un-uncle Vernon says my name is Freak." the girl answered quietly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" the walr- er, Vernon bellowed. He grabbed Tony before he could react.

"Tony!" Pepper yelped.

"Unhand me this instant." he said quietly. When the hand just tightened, Tony slammed the heal of his hand down and shattered his nose. The men bellowed once again, sounding like a constipated bull elephant, and fell to the ground clutching his nose. Tony stood over him, knees bent slightly, fists balled and ready to strike again, in front of the little girl.

"Don't you ever touch me or mine again, understood?" Tony growled. Pepper had crouched down, and was doing her best to coax the terrified girl out of the cupboard.

"Who are you to make demands like that?" the walrus demanded.

Tony crouched so that he was slightly closer and ground out, "I, am Iron Man." Tony turned, leaving the man laying on the ground with the wife and child hanging back in the sitting room, the mother in front as though she could hide her son.

"Hey kid. Can you come out so that Pepper and I can take you away?" Tony asked in as soft a voice as he could manage.

"Uncle Vernon will be angry." she whimpered.

"You won't come back to them ever." Tony promised.

"You promise Mr. Man?" Pepper and Tony both had to fight down a smile at the little girl's choice of words.

"I promise Ms. Daisy." Daisy studied his face before launching herself at him, crying silent tears. Tony and Pepper stood up and none of them looked back as they left the house. ~~

~~ "Pepper, wait." Tony said. He gently grabbed her arm to make her stop.

"What Tony?" she asked. They were standing in the Hospital where the newly named Asha Lily Stark was residing. It had been a week since she had been admitted into the Hospital, and it had been a very eventful week at that. Tony had brought her to the Hospital, and within moments had the best staff tending to her. When Daisy had had to be interviewed, she had been scared until Tony had asked the questions while Pepper held her on her lap. When Daisy had fallen asleep, they found out that the tiny girl was seven, her birth parents had died mysteriously, and the Dursley's had never formally adopted her. Tony had contacted his lawyers and today the papers had been signed with Daisy happy to have a new name.

"Sign these." Tony asked. He pushed a stack of papers at her the made her that made her eyes widen.

"Tony, these-" she stated, only to be cut off.

"Asha is going to need a good role model. A good female role model. I know we just started dating, but even if we break up because we don't work you're not going to leave the company. Please consider signing that you will be her adoptive mother." Tony asked. Pepper studied his face before sighing and signing the papers.

"You better not get yourself killed, Antony Stark, you have a daughter to look after now." Pepper ordered him. Tony smiled, took her hand, and walked into Asha's room. ~~

~~ "Sir, Miss Asha is in danger." Jarvis said. Tony's head shot up from where he had been holding it while everyone argued.

"QUIET! J, show it." Tony ordered. Everyone fell silent. On the screen showed the T.V. room where a small girl was standing in front of Loki.

"Mister, you shouldn't be in here." Asha said.

"Why might that be?" he asked. Loki was almost circling Asha, except Asha kept her back to the windows.

"It's not nice to break into someone else's home." Asha told him.

"You have power, little mage. It shall further my cause." Loki touched the sceptre to her chest, making her eyes go from green to blue.

Within the Helicarrier, Tony had punched a wall, while everyone else had different reactions. Their eyes were glued to the screen, as when Loki ordered Asha to go to the roof, she didn't move.

"What the..." Hawkeye trailed off, eyebrows furrowing.

"I said, go to the roof!" Loki ordered. His staff glowed brighter, but Asha only took a half a step, and jerked her head back.

"NOW!" Loki roared.

"NO I WON'T!" Asha screamed. Her eyes went back to emerald green, and they both fell back. Before Loki could get back up, Asha scrambled to her feet and ran to the window.

"DADDY CATCH!" she yelled and threw herself out the window.

"JARVIS!" Tony roared. Everyone watched with baited breath as Asha fell through the sky. An Iron Man suit flew down and encased her, saving her life. Tony heaved a sigh of relief, and fell into a chair.

"Daddy? Daddy we have to fight. If we don't, everyone is gunna die." Asha said softly. It was then that everyone noticed her British accent.

"Asha, you are coming to the Hellcarrier. End of discussion." Tony growled.

"Daddy, I have to help." Asha's said, before the line went dead. Tony's eyes flew open, and he shot from the chair. It was a mad scramble, as no one wanted to see a tiny seven-year-old fight their fight. Agent Coulson, (He didn't 'die' in this one) organized them and sent them all out.

Arriving at the scene, they could tell that the suit was being run by Jarvis as it fought.

"Asha, get out of the fight!" Tony ordered.

"Ok." Asha agreed. Jarvis flew her off so that she was on a building roof next to Hawkeye.

"Hello!" Asha chirped, her faceplate opening.

"Hello, young Asha." he said.

"So, are you all going to join us in the tower? Cuz it gets lonely with just me, Daddy, Mama, and Uncle Jarvis." Asha asked.

"We might just kid." he said. He took down some more aliens before Asha spoke again.

"I get more Uncles! Yay! But I want an Auntie." Asha pouted. Her arm lifted and blasted a few of them.

"I'm Natasha, Asha. Fury might order us to stay at the tower, so I would be your Auntie Nat." she said. Asha cheered.

After the battle, it turned out that Fury did order them all to stay in the tower together, to make assembling the Avengers easier. And so, Asha gained an Uncle Clint, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Thor, Auntie Nat, and Steve. Asha insisted that Steve was different so that he couldn't be her Uncle. They all had their separate missions but when they didn't have anywhere to go they stayed at the tower. ~~

~~ "I am terribly sorry, Mister Stark, but Daisy is needed. You may have adopted and changed her name, but she still has a destiny to complete." a man with a long white beard and hair said.

Each of the Avengers were frozen, unable to move. They were being held by magic, the kind that Asha had. Asha had only been with Tony and Pepper for two years, and the Avengers for eight months. Each of the Avengers, as well as Pepper, Fury, Coulson, Rhodes, Jane, Darcy, Erik Sam, Bucky, (Who Asha had deprogramed by a happy accident) and Hill - all looked like they were going to dismember each of the magic users as painfully as they could. Asha had carved a firm place in each of their hearts, and now she was being ripped away and there was nothing that they could do about it.

Asha was being held in a painful grip by a man with greasy hair. She was struggling with everything that she had, but she was still only a small nine-year-old.

The spell on the Avengers was realised just as the magic users disappeared. ~~

"Tony!" Steve yelled. Tony opened his tired eyes and looked at him.

"What, cap?" Tony asked in a tired voice. It had been seven years to the day that Asha had been taken. She would have turned sixteen years old, as of two months ago. All of the Avengers were downtrodden, as they all felt her absence. Tony had it the worse, as he had nightmares for a week or two leading up the day, and for at least a week afterwards as well.

"A message has come on line, though the machine that you rigged up. You will want to see it." he said grimly. Tony rolled his eyes but stood, and walked into the other room. The Avengers were about to go on their last mission, to destroy Ultron. The Avengers were all staring in disbelief at the screen, and when Tony saw the screen he knew why.

A grown up Asha was fighting, a sword dancing as she used magic. Bodies were dropping left and right, and Asha was getting covered in blood. The only way that they knew it was Asha was because of her unique green eyes and inky black hair. Her hair was tied back in a braid, and she was wearing what was a white shirt and black pants.

"Daisy Potter, you can not hope to win. You are out numbered, thousands to one." a man with blood red snake eyes said.

"Ever heard of a one woman army?" Asha snarled. Suddenly, three hundred bodies dropped from a blast from Asha and Asha charged the man.

The Avengers watched in shock as Asha went toe to toe with the man, and the army slowly started to drop, seemingly from exhaustion. The Avengers were confused, until Thor spoke.

"I have seen this but once before. The Snake-eyed man must have bound the army to him through their magic, giving him complete control over their lives. Lady Asha must be more powerful then what even I could have thought. Asha is draining him, if he had not his army then she would have long since won." Thor rumbled.

"ASHA!" Tony yelled and had to be held back by Steve so that he didn't try to go through the screen. The rest of the Avengers all gasped a shocked breath, as Asha had just dropped down dead, hit with a curse that killed her instantly.

The red-eyed man started to gloat, and when he turned to the small remainder of his army Asha gasped and stood up.

"You should know that I am harder to kill then that." she spat. The fighting started again, and soon the entire of the army was dead. Asha appeared behind the man, and kicked him to the ground. She had her sword ready to drive it through his heart, but held the sword there.

"You have killed almost everyone that I have come to care about. You are the reason why I was torn from my family. You are the one who beat me. You tried to kill me more times then I care to count. You deserve death more then anyone." Asha growled.

"So kill me. You will be just like me." he said.

"No, I will never be like you. I have the blessing of a God, and the love of my family. You and I are different, for I know the power of love." Asha flicked her hand, and her sword disappear.

"Tom, you doomed yourself when you killed Lily and James Potter. You never did learn the whole prophecy, did you?" without waiting for an answer she continued. "It went like this:

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark Her as his equal, but She will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...

By marking me when I was a child, you chose who would be your downfall." Asha said softly. Tom tried to rise, but Asha planted a foot on his chest.

"I will not kill you, but give you a blessing." Asha told him. She took his face in her hands, and looked him in the eyes.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, I give you the blessing of love. May you find love in this life and the next." Asha gently said, and kissed his forehead. Tom's eyes widened, before he screamed in pain. Asha backed away, and less then a minute later he was dead. A single tear ran down her face, as she looked on in sadness.

"Are you watching Daddy? If so, I'm sorry you had to see that. I love you Daddy. I love you Mama. This might be the last time that I get to say this. I am sorry for any pain I have caused. I will love you forever and always. Uncles Clint, Thor, Bruce, Fury, Coulson, Bucky, Sam, Rhodes, Erik, and Aunties Nat, Jane, Darcy, Hill, I will love you forever. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to get away. Steve, I'm sorry you'll never know why I said you were special." Asha said, tears running down her face.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked the screen. Asha was smiling at the screen, had forced her tears to stop, and clearly didn't hear him. There were pops behind her, and she was bound in ropes.

"Daisy Orchid Potter, you are hear by charged with murder." the man who had taken her all of those years ago said. "My dear girl, I am sorry that I failed you and caused you to go down this dark path." he started to say only for Asha to cut him off.

"Stuff it Dumbles. I request death by trial of the Golden Water. I will die seeing if I am in possession of a pure soul, spirit, and mind." Asha said strongly.

"Very well." a grey-haired lady said. With a pop, everyone was gone.

"Asha? ASHA?!" Tony yelled. There was no movement from the screen.

"Tony, Tony we have to go. Asha wouldn't want you to stay here and not save those that you could. Come on Tony, Natasha needs us." Steve coaxed. Tony turned his dead eyes on him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess so." he muttered. He let Steve pull him to his feet and away from the screen. He looked back, before putting on his suit.

Clint ducked, using his back to shield the little boy from the blast, only for it to never hit. Looking up, he saw Quicksilver standing there, having put a car in between the blast and himself.

"Bet you didn't see that coming." He collapsed before Clint could do anything.

A Golden beam formed and a beautiful figure appeared. Her black/blue hair fell down her back in waves, framing a delicate heart-shaped face. She had full red lips, a button nose, and almond shaped green eyes that were soft and gentle. She had a floor length snow white dress, no shoes, and white fingerless gloves. The dress had a form fitting top, that highlighted her impressive curves and large chest. When her feet hit the ground, he could tell that she was five feet tall, if even that. She looked around confused before focusing on Quicksilver.

She knelt, and looked him in the eyes. "You will have to help me save him, Wanda." she said softly. Her voice was the gentlest Clint had ever heard a voice, with an incredibly soothing quality to it. Clint relaxed and the various pains in his body were soothed.

"Yes, yes. Of course." Clint jerked back, hearing Wanda's voice echo around from the woman. She smiled softly, and as Cap showed up she kissed Quicksilver. Clint and Steve exchanged startled looks, before they saw Quicksilvers back arched up and Scarlet witches and golden power danced along his body. The woman had golden light steaming from her mouth into Quicksilver. When she pulled back, he was unconscious but healed and alive.

"Uncle Clint, are you ok?" Clint almost dropped the kid in his arms in shock, and Steve stumbled back a few steps.

"Asha? Is that, is that you?" Clint croaked. Asha smile lightly.

"Of course. Did Daddy get my message?" she inquired. She stood, and Quicksilver floated along beside her.

"Yeah, Tony got it." Steve said. Asha smiled happily.

"I am glad. Come, I shall help." Asha was lead back to the jet. She put Quicksilver down and gave Fury a hug, making him stare at the two Avengers as though they would explain.

"I'm glad you're ok, Uncle Fury." she said. Fury wrapped his arms around her, putting together the only one who calls him that.

"I'm even happier to have you back, young one." Fury nodded. Asha smiled up at him, before letting go and taking the ear piece from Quicksilvers ear.

"Hello. This is Asha, yes your Asha." she said kindly.

"Asha? You're ok?" Tony asked, wobbling in the sky for a moment before evening out.

"I am fine Daddy. Who ever else is listening, I'm so glad to be back. What is the goal here?" Asha asked softly.

"We're trying to get out all of the civilians before Thor and Tony blow up this rock." Clint explained.

"Have we got all the civilians?" Asha asked. Vision landed beside her, and they smiled at each other as though sharing a private joke.

"Lady Light, we have high hope that we have gotten them all." Vision told her. Clint and Steve exchanged a look, having never heard those words before.

"Shall I check, pure one?" Asha wondered. As she made to take a step, a hand shot out to fast for the eye to see and grabbed her ankle.

"Sister..." Pietro trailed off, fighting unconsciousness.

"I shall be fine, my brother. I shall save our sister, and little brother will be kept safe. Sleep, you have done well." Asha cooed. She was kneeling and running her hands through his hair. Pietro nodded slowly before relaxing and giving in to the darkness.

"I will keep you safe, little brother." Asha swore, looking up at Vision.

"Of course, Sister." he agreed. Asha turned and ran to the edge of the carrier.

"Homenum Revelio Maxima!" Asha cried, her hand raising and unclenching, a few figures lit up on the floating rock.

"I shall retrieve them. Steve, please place your shield on the ground. The people will appear onto the shield, your job then will be to move them off of the shield before the next person arrives." Asha said. She disappeared with a slight pop.

Steve placed his shield on the ground like Asha had asked, and soon after an unconscious woman appeared on it. Steve picked her up and moved her to where the medics were working.

"What is going on?" Fury demanded, looking at Clint.

"No idea. Asha just appeared out of no where as Pietro was dying, saved his life, and has done this." Clint shrugged. He gave the boy back to his family before sitting down and waiting for Asha to come back. A human Bruce with Natasha appeared on the shield next, and Natasha helped Bruce over to Clint to sit down.

"Asha came back. What happened? She just appeared. Explain." she demanded from Clint. Clint explained about what they had saw on the screen, and Natasha broke a piece of ruble when she heard that Asha had died.

"She really is her Father's daughter. Neither stays dead." Natasha deadpanned. Bruce snorted. The two men caught each others eye and burst out laughing. It should not have been as funny as what they found it to be, but after the day that they had had it was hilarious.

Wanda appeared next, and she ran to Pietro and wrapped her arms around him, near sobbing in relief. Vision sat beside her, and Wanda wrapped an arm around him too.

"That's another thing. Asha, Pietro, Wanda, and Vision all seemed to have bonded as siblings or something." Clint remembered.

"Asha always did want a brother and sister." Bruce nodded tiredly. Three people showed up on Cap's shield, and he moved them to the Med bay.

"Show off." Natasha grumbled. Asha appeared next, with a few month old baby in her arms. She waved her hand and a cradle popped into existence, and Asha put the baby down gently.

"The baby is fine, I healed his injuries. I will come and help heal the other once I inform my father." she told them.

"Daddy, everyone is safe. Blow it up." she said. Asha knelt next to her Aunt and Uncles and smiled. She placed a hand on Bruce's cheek, golden light shining from her palm, and Bruce briefly turned green and then back to his normal colour.

"How... How..." Bruce was at a loss for words.

"Speak to the Hulk, and the connection will deepen Uncle Bruce." Asha smiled. Asha turned to Natasha and placed a hand on her cheek, and Natasha gasped as the golden light encased her. When it had faded, she looked with almost teary eyes at Asha, feeling more pure, light, and free, then she ever had.

"The Red Room's gifts have been revoked." Asha gently told her. Asha placed a hand on Clint and healed him of all of his injuries as well. Asha stood, waved a hand, and a fluffy mattress appeared under them, cradling them gently.

"Sleep. You have more then earned it." Asha was cut off by Vision.

"Sister!" he cried. Asha raised a hand and a pure white shield erupted around the jet, protecting them from flying rocks, dust, and other such things. When Asha lowered the shield, Iron Man landed with Thor following close behind.

"Hi Daddy." Asha said quietly.

"It really is you." Tony gasped. "You're alive!" Tony grabbed her in a bear hug, tears falling freely down his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Asha chanted over and over again, her face buried in his shoulder, silent sobs shaking her body.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, do you hear me? Nothing." Tony demanded, pulling her head back to look at her in the face. Asha hiccupped and searched his face for lies.

"Daisy Potter has much to be sorry for. She has two thousand, five hundred, and eighty murders to atone for." Tony was torn away, blasted to the wall and held there.

"I was at War, with my Misfits. People die in war. War is kill or be killed. My Misfits certainly died. I did what I was trained to do, by you all. The vast majority were killed when Voldy drained all of their Magic to sustain himself." Asha explained, turning to face the white bearded man. There were at least three dozen people, and they were holding back everyone else. Wanda tried to fight, but her power was beaten down, along with Vision, Hulk, Captain, Thor (which was impressive in and of itself), Natasha's blades were deflected, as were Clint's arrow's, Fury and Hill's bullets. Quicksilver was still out of it, though he did try to help.

"My dear, you must atone for your sins." he shook his head in mock sadness.

"I am on my way to being Lady Light, a title that not even you could hold. I am working my debt off by healing those in need before I take my last steps in the ritual." Asha informed him.

"Child, no one knows the last steps in the ritual." he said.

"I will know them when the time comes." Asha smiled gently. Steve yelped all of a sudden, and Asha's gentle green eyes turned a dark, dark colour and she made a sound half way between a growl and a snarl. The magic holding Steve was slowly but surely squeezing him. Steve was struggling to breathe, fighting against invisible bonds.

"Let go of my Steve or suffer the consequence's." Asha growled. Everyone on board the ship shivered in dread, feelings of despair, hopelessness, and fear well up inside of them.

"This is why you must be destroyed. You have no control over your own power child." he said. Asha stalked forwards, and her eyes turned black. The shy darkened, and the feelings were getting worse. Asha held a knife to the mans throat, before yanking herself back when she heard a clank. Tony's armour had frozen over and parts had fallen off. What made her blood freeze though, was the fact that a Dementor was about to suck out his soul.

Asha gasped, and came back to herself. She understood that each person who had tied to be the Lord or Lady of light gave into the rage and it turned them into the opposite of Light, the Dementor.

Asha took a deep breath, and clamed herself. "Expecto Patronum!" Asha yelled. Instead of the silvery Iron Man that always came to protect her, each of the Avengers came out of the wand, each misty but golden and strong. They drove off all of the Dementors, before seeming to get absorbed into each of the respective Avengers.

Asha's head tipped back, and sunlight came down an encased her. When it faded, Asha once again stood tall and firm, meeting the stares head on. She had a tattooed golden bracelet on her wrist, in what looked to be Runes.

"I am the Lady of Light. You no longer need to worry about me." Asha said. Clint would swear until the end of his days that Asha's voice sounded like sunlight.

"You can not control the power, no one can." the man started to say, only for Asha to cut him off.

"I have been accepted as the Lady Light. Dumbledore, go back to your world. You hold no power here." Asha waved a hand and the magic holding the peoples disappeared. The newly named Dumbledore scowled before turning on his heel, and disappearing. The other magic users followed.

Asha rushed to Steve's side, and placed a hand on his cheek, healing him. She turned from Steve and to the Medical Staff.

"Where should I start?" Asha still sounded like sunlight to Clint. She was directed over to where the ones the worst off were kept, as just a touch from Asha could heal any injury. Tony got rid of the last of his armour, and sat on the mattress beside Steve and Thor, in between Wanda, Pietro, and Vision, and Bruce, Clint, and Natasha. Slowly, one by one the Avengers fell asleep.

Asha went from one person to the next, healing them. After each healing, Asha made a fluffy mattress appear under each person, cradling them. The medical staff had long since stopped helping her and disappeared, leaving her to her own devices. Asha was saddened, she had been hoping that the people would set up the wounds so that she merely had to finish the job, but they had took one look at her work and left. Creating the last mattress, Asha stumbled and almost fell in exhaustion. She fought against the black spots in her vision and climbed into a free seat, before giving into the darkness.

Clint batted away the hand that was shaking him. When the hand came back, Clint sat bolt upright wondering why he was feeling unalarmed at being shaken awake. He was an assassin, he should have had the person pinned before they touched him.

"What?" he asked. Clint turned to see Wanda crouching beside him.

"Little sister iz sleeping 'way from us. She should be 'ere. My power does not work on her. I waz afraid to awaken any others." she said. Clint looked, and saw that Asha was curled into a ball in one of the seats, and there was almost a sea of people between her and her family. Clint frowned, Asha looked incredibly uncomfortable and was sleeping restlessly.

"I'll get her." Clint nodded. He stood, and picked his way over to Asha.

"Hey, sweetheart, wake up. Come on." Asha blinked awake, looking at Clint with sleep filled eyes.

"Uncle Clint? I stay here. 'way from everyone like I suppose to." she said tiredly.

"No, you belong with your family. I know that your sister is worried. She woke me up to come get you." Clint told her. Asha frowned, and still looked more asleep then awake.

"But..." Clint cut her off.

"No buts, here, I gotcha." Clint put an arm around her back and under her legs and lifted her. While Asha snuggled into her Uncle, Clint frown as she was much to light.

Clint put the sleeping girl down beside Vision, where she pulled him to her while putting her own head on Pietro's chest. Clint held back a snort of amusement as the entirety of the Avengers shifted to accommodate Asha. Tony had ended up next to Natasha and Bruce, all three shifting closer to the others when Asha was put down. Natasha was using Bruce as a pillow, his arms around her, Bruce had his head on Tony's stomach, while Tony had an arm around Bruce. They were laying at the 'children's' feet. Vision ended up using Asha's stomach as a pillow, while Asha used Pietro as a pillow. Wanda had fallen back asleep using the other side of Pietro as a pillow. Steve and Thor were on either side of the 'children' with their weapons close at hand, ready to defend the group when the need arose. Clint stretched out along the 'children's' heads, so that they had a protector on each side.

The Avengers woke up, along with most of the ships occupant's, as the Helicarrier landed.

"Whaz up?" Tony groaned.

"The civilians are disembarking. The Avengers have done their job." Fury told them. The group all sat up and watched as the fully healed civilians left the Helicarrier, before turning to each other.

"Back to the tower?" Steve asked.

"Yep. The three rooms next to Asha's are free for you lot." Tony told the 'children.'

"Whoop! I get to keep my Brothers and Sister! No body is dead! I get to see my family again! Best day ever!" Asha exclaimed and everyone got pulled into a hug.


	2. Avengers and Asha alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key: "Talking" &Thought& (Letter) ~~Memory~~
> 
> A/N: I know that this has probably been done before. But this is my version. Time lines don't exist. I will probably get the characters all wrong.
> 
> A/N: Sakura Lisel Thank you for your wonderful review. I am going to do yours first, as it has been the most detailed. THANK YOU! YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE THE OPTIONS YOU GAVE ME! I DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF WHAT YOU GAVE ME!
> 
> ~~ "I am terribly sorry, Mister Stark, but Daisy is needed. You may have adopted and changed her name, but she still has a destiny to complete." a man with a long white beard and hair said.
> 
> Each of the Avengers were frozen, unable to move. They were being held by magic, the kind that Asha had. Asha had only been with Tony and Pepper for two years, and the Avengers for eight months. Each of the Avengers, as well as Pepper, Fury, Coulson, Rhodes, Jane, Darcy, Erik Sam, Bucky, (Who Asha had deprogrammed by a happy accident) and Hill - all looked like they were going to dismember each of the magic users as painfully as they could. Asha had carved a firm place in each of their hearts, and now she was being ripped away and there was nothing that they could do about it.
> 
> Asha was being held in a painful grip by a man with greasy hair. She was struggling with everything that she had, but she was still only a small nine-year-old.
> 
> The spell on the Avengers was realized just as the magic users disappeared. ~~
> 
> This is what the chapter is based on.

Asha giggled madly as Steve gently tossed her to Thor, Thor then tossed her to Bucky (Who's memory Asha had restored by accident that still caused Clint and Tony to laugh until it hurt), and Bucky back to Steve. Asha was a tiny nine-year-old, and they were able to toss and catch her like she weighed nothing at all. Tony had accidentally started the game when he had made an offhanded remark about how Bucky wouldn't be able to catch Asha if she was thrown to him. Thor proceeded to pick up Asha and toss her to him, startling everyone. Steve demanded that Asha be put down safely, and plucked her out of midair as Bucky threw her back to Thor. The game continued when Asha had looked up at Steve with big green eyes and pouted.

Tony, Bruce, Erik, and Jane were arguing half-heartedly about some particle, while Clint, Natasha, and Rhodes discussed who was going to get yelled at first by Pepper, and Sam and Darcy watched.

A door banged open, freezing everyone in place. Thor's hammer flew to his hand, Steve stepped in front of Bucky, who had caught Asha and tucked her into his side, Clint readied an arrow, Natasha had a gun out and aimed, Tony was ready to call his suit to him, while Bruce looked over in alarm. Everyone relaxed when they saw that it was only Pepper, leading Fury, Hill, and Coulson into the room. They slipped on a patch of ice that appeared under their feet.

"Good, Lady Asha! Thou shall be powerful when thee grows!" Thor exclaimed. Not thinking, Bucky tossed her to Thor, who was a few feet away.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY BABY GIRL?!" Pepper shrieked, running over and taking Asha from Thor. As she started to berate Bucky, and then the other two when Jarvis told her they had been involved, Rhodes passed Clint a twenty dollar bill as he had lost their bet.

"She is not your child. Daisy Potter is the daughter of James and Lily Potter, and we have come to claim her." an old man said. He had a long white beard and hair, and there were at least forty more people behind him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Tony growled, pressing a button to summon his suit.

"Who I am is not important. Hand over the child and no one will get hurt." he said. He raised a sick and pointed it at Thor - who was holding Asha - before Steve moved so that he and his shield were in between him.

"He Tis an evil sorcerer." Thor rumbled. Clint released an arrow and they watched as a greasy haired man burnt it to ash. After that, all hell broke lose. Fury, Hill, and Natasha shot bullets at them, and watched as shields appeared out of the sticks. Seeing the bullets and arrows not working, Natasha, Clint, Bucky, and Steve all charged at them, while Thor threw his hammer and took down the shield and at least five of the attackers. Fury and Hill's bullets hit their targets, four more went down before the shield went back up. Bruce roared and the Hulk quickly took his place, only to be hit by over a hundred cheering charms and calming charms within a few heartbeats, forcing the Hulk back enough that they could bind him. Clearly, they had come prepared

Thor passed Asha over to Jane, and she, Erik, and Darcy - with Sam as protector - made to run for it when the floor blew up. Turning, they saw Tony, Rhodes, Thor, Bucky, and Steve fighting. Thor had fifteen that were trying to overwhelm him by disappearing and reappearing in different spots. Fury, Hill, and then Bucky all were frozen in place. Steve ended up the next to fall, unable to twist away from an on coming spell. Clint and Natasha had taken down at least ten combined, before one of the ones fighting Thor whirled around and froze them. The same one took down Sam, seeing that he was the next biggest threat. Jane and Erik both were taken down, before Darcy tasered him. Asha watched terrified as Thor was the last one fighting, Tony and Rhodes' suits having been encased in ice and Darcy knocked out by a spell.

Asha made ice appear and shot ice at them, trying to help Thor. Clint had taken her under his wing (pun intended) and taught her her perfect aim. She used that and took down at least another three people before a greasy haired man grabbed her in a painful grip. Asha yelped, and that was enough distraction to take Thor down. The white haired man vanished the dead and injured wizards and witches, before turning to the one holding a fighting Asha. Once he was sure that the man had Asha in a firm grip, he turned to Tony.

"I am terribly sorry, Mister Stark, but Daisy is needed. You may have adopted and changed her name, but she still has a destiny to complete." a man with a long white beard and hair said.

Each of the Avengers were frozen, unable to move. They were being held by magic, the kind that Asha had. Asha had only been with Tony and Pepper for two years, and the Avengers for eight months. Each of the Avengers, as well as Pepper, Fury, Coulson, Rhodes, Jane, Darcy, Erik Sam, Bucky, (Who Asha had deprogramed by a happy accident) and Hill - all looked like they were going to dismember each of the magic users as painfully as they could. Asha had carved a firm place in each of their hearts, and now she was being ripped away and there was nothing that they could do about it.

Asha was being held in a painful grip by a man with greasy hair. She was struggling with everything that she had, but she was still only a small nine-year-old.

The spell on the Avengers was realised just as the magic users disappeared. Steve and Thor threw their respective weapon's, only for them to hit nothing. Tony broke out of his suit with the help of Clint and Fury, while Bucky and Natasha helped Rhodes.

Part two: The Avengers

"Who the hell were they?" Jane demanded.

"I have no idea. Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"They are not in any DATA base that I can find." Jarvis said.

"Come, my friends. All is not lost. Heimdall can see everyone in all the nine realms. I shall see where the little Lady Asha has been taken." Thor told them, before he could leave, Tony spoke.

"I'm coming. This IS my daughter that we are speaking about." Tony growled. Thor nodded, and no one was surprised when the other Avengers and Pepper stepped forwards. No one commented on Pepper being there, as she looked ready murder the next one who spoke. The rest of them stayed behind, in case Asha made her way back (Jane, Darcy, Erik) or stayed to keep hunting for her on foot (Bucky, Sam) or through the internet (Hill, Fury, Coulson).

The group leaving headed up to the roof, where they were brought up to Asgard. It proved how worried they were that they didn't even register the city around them.

"Prince Thor, Avengers, Lady Pepper, tis grand to meet thee." Heimdall told them, closing the Bifrost.

"Heimdall, we have come to seek out the Man of Iron's daughter, Asha Starkdottir. She has been kidnapped, and we know not where she is kept." Thor told him.

"The mighty Thor, not knowing something? How... shocking." Loki said smoothly, walking into the room. Tony lashed out. Before anyone - even the gods - could react, Tony had Loki pinned against the wall with an arm at his throat.

"We don't have time for this reindeer games. That is MY little girl being kept out there, and I swear I will find a way to kill you if you had anything to do with it." he growled. Steve pulled him off, and he stalked over to Pepper.

"Lady Asha is one of the magic users of Midgard, Loki. She has seen but nine summers." Thor glared at Loki. Loki lost his smirk, and frowned.

"I remember the child. She had much power, despite her young age. Who has taken her?" he asked.

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be here, frosty." Clint spat. Natasha had her hand on his shoulder, grounding him to the present. None of the Avengers were fond of Loki, despite knowing that he had not been in control of himself.

"I cannot see thy child, Man of Iron. She is being cloaked from my eyes by the Mages." Heimdall spoke, starring into the distance. Pepper turned and buried her head in Tony's chest, unwilling to believe that her daughter was gone. Clint and Natasha both glared at the wall, while Bruce pinched his nose. Tony looked ready to explode, his jaw flexing. Thor and Steve tensed and watched as Loki came forwards.

"What is the child's real name?" he asked. "Before thee ask me to leave, I may be able to see where even Heimdall cannot. I taught the Midgardians their magic. I will not leave a young Mage in the hands of ones that will harm her."

"Daisy Orchid Potter, daughter of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. Her parents were murdered when she was fifteen months old, leaving her in the care of her abusive Aunt and Uncle. Tony and I adopted her when she was seven." Pepper told him.

"Before you say anything Tony, if there is ANY way that I can get my daughter back, you can be damn well sure I'll try it." she snapped at Tony who had opened his mouth. Tony closed his mouth and huffed.

Loki ignored them, and lifted a hand. He turned it so that it was palm up, and a dark mist appeared. Loki frowned, and tilted a head while staring at it. The mist briefly lightened before turning darker again. He mouthed different words silently while staring at the mist, but no change occurred.

"I know why Heimdall could not see the young one. She is hidden behind a spell that hides the one it was cast on from prying eyes. Had they used the easier form which merely hid the house, and then placed her in the house, I could find her. But the spell is one that not even I could break. I apologize, but it is unlikely you will ever see your daughter again." with his parting words, Loki turned and left.

Pepper started crying, and Tony pulled her close to comfort her. "We will never stop looking for Asha, I promise. Never." Tony swore, his voice wet.

"She's a part of this team. And we take care of our own. We will get her back." Steve agreed.

"If they harm a hair on her head I am going to show them just why I am called the Black Widow." Natasha and Asha had grown close.

"She was well named Asha, as she will need all of the Hope she can get." Bruce sighed.

Heimdall sent the Avengers back to earth, so that they could deliver the depressing news.

Part three: Asha Part one

Asha screamed, bit the one holding her, and kicked him in his soft spot like her Auntie Nat had taught her. He let go of her, and Asha raced for the door only to get grabbed by another. Asha was subdued by a spell that bound her in ropes.

"What do you want with me?" Asha faked being calm. Her Uncle Clint, Fury, and Coulson had taught her to remain calm if she was every kidnapped, and wait for rescue. She had been promised by all of her family that they would come and save her.

"Daisy Potter, you have a duty to this world to save it." the white haired man announced.

"I'm nine." Asha raised an eyebrow.

"I could have taken you back when you had first been kidnapped. That would have been easier then today." he continued on as though she never spoke. "But, I have a tome, a very old tome, that a magical child adopts some of the characteristics, traits, and powers of the child's family. Curiously, it holds true even if the child is adopted, even if they are non-magical. I left you with Mr. Stark, as I wanted you to gain his admittedly impressive mental capabilities. When the rest of the muggle's joined the tower, I knew that you should stay there to gain their abilities as well. Once you have been trained, vigorously trained, you will see what you have gained from each of them." He cast a spell over Asha, making her stiffen. Different symbols appeared, confusing Asha but making sense to the wizard.

"When you are trained, you will develop different powers. You will have the ability to control storms and lightning to a certain degree, you will never need glasses and have an affinity for Archery, be able to control your emotions and reactions - though you will have to watch your anger - you will be incredibly smart, and you will need little training in all of the different fighting ways." he listed.

"The storms and lightning come from the self proclaimed God Thor. The eyesight and Archery comes from the male assassin. Emotion control and reactions come the female assassins, though you will have to try harder with anger because of the green man. Also, because of the green man, you will be stronger when you are angry. Your brain power comes from Mr. Stark, and eventually you will come to be just as smart as he is, because of the bond that you two have. It is an incredible bond, one that I have never come across in all of my years. Your weapons capabilities come from your other 'family'. The other members of your family also gave you the ability to tell who is and is not a person to trust. It is nothing as specific as the others as you were not as close to them." he suddenly glared at the girl. Asha held back a flinch at the pure hate that he gave off.

"Why couldn't you have gained the super-soldier abilities?! That's the one that I wanted you to gain!" he spit.

"Steve is special. Steve isn't an uncle. He's something more." Asha told him with her own glare. She stood tall, ignoring the ropes binding her, and channeled her father and her uncle Bucky. Neither one responded well to authority, unless it was Steve.

"Don't sass me girl. I can have you killed with one word, and then you would never get to see your precious little muggle's again, now would you?" he said darkly. Asha held her glare.

"What makes you think I'm afraid of death? I haven't done anything wrong and Hela would make sure that to tell my family that I am being taken care of in the afterlife. Hela likes me cuz I helped her dad. I also got her uncle to spend more time with her, and that healed old hurts." Asha told them.

"I was going to let you spend the rest of the night and the day in your new room, but now I think you will be put into training, starting now. Severus, you are in charge. I will be back in one months time. I expect great improvements to be made with her training when I come next." with his parting words, the man left.

Asha struggled as she was untied. She was dragged painfully down dark and dreary hallway, and listened to a moving painting scream at her about being impure. Asha was thrown into a basement, where she surrounded herself with ice.

"I'm going to have fun breaking you. If Dumbledore will let me, I'm going to make you have red hair. You look like your mother other then your hair, and once I change it, I will have her back." the man chuckled ominously, and Asha backed away.

Part four: Asha Part two

Asha bit back a groan as she landed on her blanket on the floor. The men had had her for a year now, and her training had just been intensified again. Asha had stopped noticeably fighting against them, but started pranking everyone. Her Daddy, Uncles Clint, Thor, Bucky, and Sam, and her Auntie Nat had taught her the wonderful art of pranking. She worked on her ability until no one was able to figure of that it was her that had pulled the pranks.

Her kidnappers believed that she had started to hate her family for not saving her, so they had been getting better meals as reward. In reality, Asha had just started answering to the name Daisy, and had stopped speaking out against her family. Asha loved her family, and used her eidetic memory that she had gain from her Daddy to look up why she hadn't bee found yet. She discovered that she had been spelled, so that nothing could track her, not even the internet. Asha knew that if not for the spell, her Daddy would have beat down the door and found her.

Her first month of training had been interesting. She had not only been pushed to her limits, and pushed passed them, but she had also gain her Misfits. In the month, she had gained two twin redheads, a dreamy blonde girl, and a boy the exact same age as her. The twins, Fred and George, had been unwanted by their mother and father and, believing that Dumbles knew best, had given them to him to raise. They had been thrown into the same room as Asha, and quickly bonded. A few days later, the little blonde girl Luna joined them, her parents having been killed in an explosion. Luna was added into their family just as fast as the trio had adopted each other, and she was a joy for them to have. Neville was put with them a week later, his grandmother not wanting a squib in the family. The five children felt that they were complete, and two months later performed a ritual that made them all blood siblings.

Her brothers and sister had gained all of Asha's powers, plus Luna's foresight, fairysight, and animal speaking. They were finally able to see what creatures that she spoke about. Neville had given them the ability of plant manipulation, earth magic, and earth speak. They were, in a way, able to communicate with plants. The twins gave them Fire manipulation, wind manipulation, and a telepathic connection. The connection was how they were able to finish each other sentences.

Dumbles had not been please, and their training had escalated to how they could handle torture, a part which the man named Snape gleefully under took. They still had each other, which helped them through it without losing themselves and becoming something that they weren't.

A flash of flame appeared, and brought Asha back to the present. Turning, she looked at the Phoenix sitting on the edge of her pillow.

"Hey Fawkes." she greeted quietly. The others had all fallen asleep, each in their own cage. They were kept in five foot by five foot by five foot cells with a toilet, sink, and a blanket for comfort. The only good thing about their rooms was that they could all see each other, and that they only had four cells so the twins were kept together. They had been moved to cells after Asha had bound them together as siblings.

"I'm going to have to save us myself, aren't I?" she asked. He let out a mournful trill, and Asha had her answer.

"I will, don't worry. I swear that I'll get at least one of us out alive, so mote it might be." Asha swore, a golden light surrounded her at her oath. Asha rolled over, ready to sleep. Fawkes left, and Asha though that she would keep these siblings hidden from her Daddy if she was the only one to make it out alive, so that he wouldn't feel even worse. Asha didn't want he to feel bad about not saving her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reveiw?


	3. Lady Light's Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key: "Talking" &Thought& (Letter) ~~Memory~~
> 
> A/N: I know that this has probably been done before. But this is my version. Time lines don't exist. I will probably get the characters all wrong.
> 
> Warnings, this is a bad chapter.
> 
> "Let go of my Steve or suffer the consequence's."
> 
> "I am on my way to being Lady Light, a title that not even you could hold.
> 
> Those two lines are what this chapter is about. Based on the want from Animemangalover24 and kylynnjen

Asha flinched as a ruff, calloused hand caught her arm gently. Looking up, she saw that it was the concerned face of her Uncle Clint. She had gloves on that covered her arms from just above her elbows down, leaving no skin from her elbow lower exposed.

"Sorry Uncle Clint." Asha whispered. Clint smiled gently, and wrapped her in a hug. They had been back at the tower for a week, a week in which everything had changed. When they had gotten back to the tower, Pepper had pulled Asha into a hug and refused to let go. Coulson, Sam, Bucky, Jane, Erik, and Darcy had all rushed back to the tower from the various parts of the world where they had been at. No one wanted to let Asha out of their sight, and for the majority of the week they had all ended up curled up in the living room together, making a bed out of the floor. Clint had gone home for the week, to spend it with his family, but had come back when Steve had called him. The Avengers were worried about Asha, as she kept flinching when one of the men touched her. Pepper, Natasha, Jane, Darcy, and Hill could get away with touching her, as could the 'children', without Asha flinching but none of the others could. She flinched worse when it was Steve.

Bruce had been the first one she had flinched from, and he had been hurt until he watched her flinch away from Tony, her father, the one she trusted above all others. After that, they had met up in small groups, talking about what they should do. Each person, at some point in time, walked up and touched her. They discovered that she didn't flinch if she saw the person coming, and she didn't if it was one of her 'siblings' or a woman.

Now that Clint was back, the whole family was home and they planned to sit down with the children and talk. Clint was honestly surprised that Tony wasn't hovering, as Steve told him that Tony was never more then a minute away from the child. Just as that thought crossed his mind, Tony walked through the doorway, holding a gizmo or gadget of some kind.

"Oh look, Legolas is back. Jarvis, alert the others." Tony called. Clint smirked and released Asha, who was pulled into a hug by Tony. Clint and Tony exchanged worried looks as, instead of pulling away and complaining like most children would after a week of smothering, she snuggled closer as though she expected to be pushed away and denied contact.

"Of course Sir. The Full Family is awaiting you in the living room." Jarvis told them calmly. Tony, Vision, and Asha got Jarvis up and running again in a few hours once they returned to the tower.

"That was Asha's doing. When Jarvis speaks about everyone, it's The Full Family. When it's Thor, Jane, Darcy, and Erik it's The Prince Family. You and yours, not that they're in the system as Asha and I made sure of that, are The Bird Family. Vision has a real sense of humour." Tony was cut off by Asha.

"Don't even try to blame Vision Daddy. That was all you." Asha poked his chest.

"Details, details." Tony dismissed. They had entered the elevator and were ascending to the others. "Anyways, Bruce and Natasha have been lumped together, and they are now the Green Widow Family. That one was in fact Vision. Steve, Sam, Bucky, Hill, and Fury are the Shield Family. Coulson is lumped in with you, by the way. Oh, and I adopted Pietro, Wanda, and Vision. Turns out that Wanda and Pietro won't be eighteen for another three weeks, we're known as the Red Family. Who'd have thought it?" Tony rambled.

(I'm making up ages. And to me, they seem young, like no older then 20. I just made them a little bit younger. For those of you that think they look older, I'm just going to tell you that I'm 17 and I look at least twenty without trying.)

"You're still a child?" Clint demanded. The elevator had opened and he walked out to see Wanda and Pietro standing against the far wall.

"We have not been children in a long time." Wanda told him solemnly. Her eyes were haunted, just as everyone else eyes were.

"He almost died, and he's not even an adult." Clint protested.

"I did die and I'm only sixteen. Age is a number. Numbers don't stop people from trying to kill you." Asha whispered. Tony had walked across the room, whispering something to Steve, leaving Asha standing alone. At least until Pietro ran and pulled her over to him and Wanda in a flash. He buried his nose in her hair, while resting his head on Wanda's head. Vision was talking to Jane and Pepper, both who had all but adopted him. He was sitting just in front of Pietro, who kept his eyes on him.

"You have nothing to protect us from here." Vision said out of the blue. Pietro twitched faster then the eye could see.

"He vill alvays be protective. Comes from being kept alone in separate cells." Wanda answered, amused.

"Vhat? Iz good that I am protective. You need someone to protect." Pietro insisted. Asha and Wanda looked at each other before rolling their eyes in sync.

"Well, now that the Full Family is here, why don't we all tell each other about ourselves? I'll go first." Tony smirked. "I'm Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. Adoptive Father of Asha Stark, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff-Stark, and Vision Stark. My favourite colours are red and gold. I have been kidnapped, had a car battery attached to my chest, made an arc reactor, was almost killed by said arc reactor, and then made a new one. I am a father, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. I love blueberries, and the thing that I am most proud of in the world is my children, and that feeling will only grow as I get to know them, once again and for the first time." he announced.

"Who would have thought that Tony Stark had a heart." Rhodes teased lightly. Tony rolled his eyes as Pepper whack him on the back of the head.

"Hush James. He has a great big heart, he just doesn't show it." she scolded. Tony stuck his tongue out, which James copied as Pepper gathered her thoughts.

"Are they alvays like dis?" Pietro asked quietly.

"Yup, mainly when everyone is together though. Most of the time its pretty calm. You'll get use to it, don't worry." Asha assured. Wanda moved tighter into her siblings.

"I am Virginia Potts. I like to be called Pepper, or mom. I am the CEO of Stark Industries. I am no one special like the rest of you. Um, I adopted Pietro, Wanda, Vision, and Asha as well. If Tony dies, or gets hurt, or something then I am their caregiver. I am most proud of all my children. I was almost killed, a few times now I believe. Um, strawberries can kill me if I eat them. Oh, I also keep everyone running well in this house. Make sure everyone has food, and blankets, and everything else someone in this house could need." Pepper told them.

"I am Vision. I am unsure of my likes and dislikes. I have not been in this world long enough to know. I am the keeper of an infinity stone. I have been adopted by Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. I have gained the last name Stark. I have also gained my sisters Asha Stark and Wanda Maximoff-Stark. I have a brother Pietro Maximoff-Stark." Vision volunteered.

The rest of the family introduced themselves, leaving Wanda, Pietro, and Asha to go last. Darcy added in the fact that she had taken down Thor with a Taser. Tony and Clint laughed, while Pietro huffed a chuckle. Every so often he disappeared for a moment before coming back with something to eat. Rhodes added in that he had stolen his War Machine, and had stopped the military from shooting down Tony. Coulson told them a little bit about what he had been up to, and Hill told them that she had been helping him. Clint told them that his career started in the circus, and that he had disobeyed an order and saved Natasha. Natasha didn't go very much into her past, only that the family she had now was the only on she had ever had. Bruce told them that he and the Hulk had actually spoken, and that he was no longer a danger to anyone thanks to Asha's handiwork. Thor told them that Loki was dead, and Jane shared some new information that she had discovered. Fury told them a bit about how he had helped Tony survive, when he had been dying. Sam told them that he wouldn't trade his wings for anything, while Steve spoke a little about what he had left behind. Bucky said much the same as Steve, unwilling to go into what he had been through.

"My name is Pietro Maximoff-Stark. My sisters and brother are the most important things to me. Pietro is what I like to be called. I am very fast, think fast, and heal fast. All I want is for Wanda, Asha, and Vision to be safe. I regret the damage that I caused to this family." Pietro spoke first.

"You didn't do anything irreversible. Everybody is fine." Asha butted her head against his chest.

"I am Wanda Maximoff-Stark. I hate cages. I will not be put in another one. I will do whatever it takes to protect my family. Pietro, Asha, and Vision are mine. I am sorry for the damage I did to everyone." Wanda looked around with solemn eyes.

"We protect each other." Vision added.

"I am Asha Lily Stark. Formerly Daisy Orchid Potter. I was adopted by my father, and then I was kidnapped away from them. I met my Misfits, who were my second family. They were Neville Longbottom-Potter, Luna Lovegood-Potter, George and Fred Weasley-Potter. We were being held in the same prison block and blood-bonded each other as siblings. We gained each others powers, and a mental connection. It's been so very, very quiet for the last eleven months, thirteen days, four hours, and nine minutes. I have been living through war for the past four years, since I turned twelve. The day I was kidnapped I was put into training. I was trained to kill without remorse. They tried to do to me what they did to Bucky and Natasha, destroy then rebuild my mind so that I was what they wanted me to be. It was men who did it to me, which is why I flinch from men. They would have succeed too, had it not been for my Misfits. We were a fighting machine, until Luna, Fred, George, and Neville fell. I think they were killed. They had been captured when our mental connection was cut off, and the only way to do that is through death. I know that the men here wouldn't hurt me, but it's harm to get over the mental aspects of it. I am trying, and I am sorry that I cant help it. I am the Lady Light." Asha told them.

"What does being Lady Light mean?" Hill asked.

"I am, I guess you could say, the embodiment of everything good in the world. I give hope, love, joy, calm, courage, acceptance, humility, innocence, and everything else that is good in the worlds. I am the protector of the free peoples. I am the exact opposite of evil. I fight against evil, and I am immortal. I can not die unless I choose to if there is even one piece of love, or joy, or hope, or anything that gets people to do the right thing, as long as my Soul Mate lives. Now that I have been created, I can sense, see, and hear everything that has gone wrong in the world. Being Lady Light means that I have an obligation and duty to the peoples of the worlds to keep them safe. I have power beyond any ones wildest dreams. Right now, I am able to sense everyone who is in pain and suffering, for miles and miles around, and my range of sense keeps growing every minute." Asha trailed off, furiously scratching at her arms.

"Pietro, get her gloves off now." Bucky growled, eyes locked on her arms. Pietro obeyed before Asha could react, and everyone saw long, deep scratches covering her forearms. The cuts were bleeding, some sluggishly and others rather quickly. Bruce, Tony, Erik, and Clint all swore while Asha tucked her arms to her body to try and hide them.

"Wanda, knock her out." Steve ordered.

"I'm sorry." Wanda said before using her power and knocking Asha unconscious. Vision, who had happened to be closest as he moved over to Asha during her explanation, caught her and brought her over to the couch. He laid her down gently, and Bruce knelt beside her.

"I need a first aid kit." he said. Pietro was gone and back in a flash, holding out several kits to him.

"Thanks." Bruce smiled at him. Wanda pulled Vision Pietro to her, and they watched as Bruce, Clint, and Natasha worked on Asha. Fury, Hill, Rhodes, and Coulson all hovered, handing things to them, when needed. Soon after, the three had Asha's arms bandaged and wrapped up nicely.

"Why do you think that she's doing that?" Darcy asked.

"Because she can feel what everyone is going through. Little Asha is to young to have been able to be able to block out the pain of others. That is why she healed everyone on the Helicarrier." Thor spoke up. Everyone turned to look at Thor. "I was but a child when the last Lord Light was alive. He had become Lord Light when he was much older then Asha, I believe. For the first year of his new title, he was barely able to stand being on Asgard, and on Asgard there are few people who are unhappy. Asha will have a hard time until she learns how to control her power." Thor explained.

"How did he die?" Jane asked.

"He and his Soul Mate had a platonic, none intimate relationship and that lead to his Soul Mate unable to gain his own immortality, and so he was unable to match his Soul Mate. When the Soul Mate died, Lord Light died, as he had no more reason to live." Thor explained.

"I want to know the men who hurt her names, so that I can go and destroy everyone who hurt her." Rhodes snarled after a few beats of silence.

"I agree one hundred percent." Pietro and Wanda growled in sync.

"How did you know about her arms, Bucky?" Jane asked.

"I do the same thing when memories get to be to much." Bucky turned and walked out of the room.

"We all have different ways of coping with memories. I disappear into vents to keep watch over those I consider mine." Clint offered, throwing out used gauze.

"I train until I collapse." Natasha offered.

"Wha happen?" Asha groaned, waking up. Pepper and Tony were instantly at her side, with Wanda and Pietro hovering by her head, while Vision stood by her feet.

"We had to treat your arms. They looked infected so Steve ordered Wanda to knock you out. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Pepper cooed, fingers carding through her long black hair. Asha bit her lip, before looking around herself looking like she was debating whether or not to lie. She came to a conclusion, and her shoulders slumped.

"Everyone else's pain fades away when I'm in pain. I'm suppose to be strong, and protective, and solve everyone's problems. And I can't figure out how I can make everybody not in pain." Asha stared absentmindedly scratching at her arms, before Pietro grabbed her hands.

"You can not make everyone happy, Asha. It is impossible." Erik said.

"That's why we have SHIELD. To keep them safe. That should be what you should aim for." Coulson told her. He was sitting across the room, beside Fury and Sam.

"Block them out the best you can, kid. They don't deserve you." Sam told her.

"You're one of the daughters of Iron Man. I'm sure that he will think of something." Rhodes offered.

"It's getting late. We'll address the issue in the morning. Maybe a new day will give us more options." Fury said, standing. Fury, Coulson, and Hill left to go back to SHIELD. Thor left with Jane, Darcy, and Erik to go take them back to their homes, at the insistence of Asha. Sam and Rhodes left to go find Bucky, who still hadn't returned. That left Steve, Tony, Pepper, Pietro, Wanda, Vision, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Asha in the tower.

"Would it be possible for me to spend the night alone? I have memories that I have to go over. Please, please, please don't be offended. Please, I just need a bit of time to sort things out." Asha pleaded. She looked terrified, and the everyone put it together that she was afraid that they would leave her, like others had before.

"It's fine, darling. We understand. Everyone needs time to themselves." Steve smiled. Asha bit her lip, before slowly making her way to her room.

"We will make sure she learns she is allowed to have wants and needs." Vision said.

"Good." Pepper sniffled. Tony pulled her into a hug, and then Wanda as she was fidgeting near him. Much had change in the week they had been together, and Tony and Pepper had made sure to bond with their newest family members, even while keeping an eye on Asha. One of the parents would be with Asha while the other with the other children. Tony had bonded most with Wanda and Vision. Pepper had surprisingly had the most connection with Pietro, she fawned over him, and he warmed up to her almost as much as he had to Asha and Vision. Not quite as much, but she was still his favourite adult.

With Asha gone, the others dispersed for the night.

Steve woke, shivering in the cold. He shook his head to clear it, and had a hot shower. Every morning he would wake up, cold. He didn't know why for certain, but he was almost positive that it was because of the time he spent in the ice. Dressing, Steve walked to the kitchen, only to pause as there was a light on. He was normally the only one awake, as Rhodes and Sam didn't stay at the tower. Bucky rarely slept, and Steve normally joined him in the gym after he ate.

"Hey Asha." Steve called, seeing who it was. He frowned as he watched her flinch away. He was the only one who's voice she flinched from when she wasn't aware of him. The rest of the men she only flinched from when they touched her without thinking.

"Hey Steve." Asha greeted easily.

"Can I ask you a question, darling?" he asked. Asha sat down on the counter, her legs dangling as Steve made himself some breakfast.

"Of course you can Steve. I won't hide anything from you." Asha looked at him with serious green eyes.

"Why do you flinch at the sound of my voice? You only flinch when the other men touch you." Steve wondered. Asha fell silent, thinking how she would answer his question.

"Lord's and Lady's of Light, and magical people in general, have a Soul Mate. This is the person who is the other half of their very essence. The only person in the world that can complete them. It doesn't matter the ages of the people, one could be twenty years older then the other, or even thousands of years like Jane and Thor. They are Soul Mates. Soul Mates stay in a platonic, unromantic relationship until both parties are old enough, mature enough, and able to handle a physical relationship." Asha lectured. Steve listened carefully, wondering where this was going.

"You're my Soul Mate. We both have a choice, some Soul Mates have been known to stay in a platonic relationship for their whole lives. But the Soul Mates have to stay together, or else I will lose my magic and life." Asha fell silent, gathering her thoughts. Steve blinked rapidly at Asha, not expecting her to say that and wondering why she would continue to flinch from him if the were Soul Mates.

"I'm terrified of you." she whispered. "I'm terrified that, now that I have told you this, you will expect things from me. I, have been raped many, many times. It was a part of the 'training' they put me through. I was conditioned to be able to handle rape. I don't think I could handle an intimate touch, and I'm terrified that you will want sex from me. I don't know if I can give that to you, at least not yet." Asha wrapped her arms around herself, and Steve realized that she was trembling. Making sure that Asha could see him, Steve swept her into a tight hug.

"Darling, I want nothing intimate from you. You are a child, and the thought of doing anything physical with you when you're this young almost makes me sick. You say that we have a platonic relationship right now? Then you should know that that is how I feel. I feel like I need to protect you, just as I always have. I will never pressure you on anything, if we ever progress to that stage." Steve wondered if he was still dreaming, as this was the weirdest conversation that he had ever had.

"By sleeping with me, you will gain immortality. You won't gain it if you do not." Asha told him softly. She had snuggled into his chest, resting her head over his heart like a child. The bond that they had ensured that they would always be comfortable with each other.

"I don't want to be immortal. I will if you want to be, as Thor explained that if I die you will lose the will to live if your Soul Mate died. I'm already a man out of time, I could do it again, even easier then before if I'm not encased in ice." Steve tried to joke.

"I don't know if I could let you, at least not right now. It hurt, so much, 'teve." Steve held her tighter, feeling her tremble.

"Never again. I swear, never again." Steve was surprised at how protective he sounded. Asha looked up at him with watery eyes, though no tears fell.

"I hope you're right." Asha cuddled closer, and Steve moved them to the couch. Asha fell asleep on Steve, and Steve himself drifted off in his first peaceful nights sleep he had had since he had woken up in the new time.


	4. Pillow Fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key: "Talking" &Thought& (Letter) ~~Memory~~
> 
> A/N: I know that this has probably been done before. But this is my version. Time lines don't exist. I will probably get the characters all wrong.
> 
> Warnings, this is a bad chapter.
> 
> Purple 'N' Blue Wings: Brilliant! I'd love to see how Bucky got his memories back and more on the children please!

Asha grumbled and curled closer to her pillow, annoyed at the sun. It was much to bright, didn't it know that she was sleeping? She covered her eyes with an arm - her other one pressed against her pillow - and huffed as she heard voices. She felt her pillow shift on its own and cracked open an eye, only to find that she was sleeping on a broad chest. She closed her eyes, and debated if she should get up on not, before she grumbled and sat up, falling off the couch in the process.

Asha heard laughing and used her wind power to whack the laughing ones on the back of the head. "Ss'not nice to laugh." she informed the floor, as she was still face down on the floor. She heaved herself up and looked at them with bleary eyes. Asha was not a morning person in any way, shape, or form.

Tony, Clint, and Sam were the ones who were laughing, while Pepper and Natasha both held cameras. Asha stuck her tongue out at them and stands, sighing as she stretched, listening to things go pop. She wandered over to the kitchen to start breakfast, and the others followed her.

"Who all is coming to breakfast?" she asked softly. She opened the fridge and pulled out some eggs to cook with.

"Thor, Jane, Darcy, and Erik are somewhere, working. Well, Thor is with Jane watching her work but still, he's not here." Clint shrugged, handing her a whisk. He was perched on the back of a chair, watching the room like the Hawk he was named after.

"Fury and Hill are at Shield, working." Sam chimed in. Asha started mixing the eggs.

"Coulson and Rhodes left for something." Pepper told her. She sat down at the table, where Tony pulled her so that she was practically sitting in his lap. Asha smiled happily at them, extremely happy that they had gotten their happy ending.

"So that leaves: Steve, Tony, Pepper, Pietro, Wanda, Vision, Clint, Bruce, Sam, and you and I Asha." Natasha said, quickly working through who was left in the tower. Asha smiled and poured her eggs into a frying pan to cook. She spent a half hour cooking up mounds of pancakes and other breakfast foods while chatting with the others. They fell into the same routine that they had when Asha had been a child, where they would avoid certain topics until Asha reminded them that she was sixteen and they no longer had to. It made them all fall silent as they realized they had missed her growing up.

The family dynamic of the group had started to shine through strongly. Tony and Bruce had become like the groups Fathers. Tony was the one who dished out love, presents, and spoiled them. Everyone loved Tony once they saw through his mask, as he was always ready and up for one on one time. Bruce was the understanding Father. He was willing to listen to anything someone had to say, and always had great advise. He was non-judgemental, something that everyone appreciated. Both men were overprotective of their family, but loved for being so.

Pepper was the undisputed Mother of the group, smothering everyone with love and affection until they complain with a giant smile on their face. She constantly worried about everyone, and made sure that if anyone had a bad day that that persons comfort food were in the house. Everyone adored Pepper.

Asha, Pietro, Wanda, and Vision were the youngsters of the group, the babies of the family. Everyone looked after them. It took Pietro and Wanda by surprise with how much they all cared. They had been waiting for the other shoe to drop. After a few days, they came to the conclusion that that wouldn't happen and then they truly started to open up.

Steve, Bucky, Sam, Thor, Darcy, Natasha, Clint, and Jane were the older brothers and sisters despite Asha labeling them as Aunts and Uncles. Darcy, Sam, and Jane, had been excited to fill their rolls, and took to it like ducks to water. Steve was half in the older siblings category and half in the younger siblings category. He was happy that there were now actual young ones to take the younger sibling role. Bucky and Thor were the easiest ones who adapted. They were use to being the older sibling and it was as easy as breathing to take the others under their wings. Bucky and Thor were the older siblings within the older siblings.

Erik and Nick had adopted almost Grandfatherly roles, though it came easier to Erik than it did to Fury. All of the siblings still cared for them though, and Fury was getting much better at the family thing. Maria Hill, James Rhodes, and Phil Coulson had become like favoured Uncles and Aunts.

Asha turned around suddenly, and when the others did the same thing they saw Steve follow in Asha's foot steps. His hands patted the couch around him, looking for something. When he couldn't find what it was, he rolled over - and met the floor. The group watching blinked as one, and burst out laughing at the same time. Steve sprung up from the floor and looked around wildly, completely disoriented. The group watching laughed harder when Steve, who took a step back to get away from the noise - he was still half asleep - and tripped over the coffee table and smashed it by landing on it. The group howled with laugher, while Steve laid on the broken table in a daze.

"Utterly worth the broken table." Tony chortled, wiping tears from his eyes. Sam and Clint were holding each other up, gasping for air. Pepper and Natasha had managed to compose themselves, while Asha had turned back to her food, shoulders shaking with repressed laugher.

"What did I miss?" Bruce asked groggily, still in pajamas. The children were following him, looking at the fallen Steve curiously. Bruce simply blinked, very use to the antics of the Avengers.

Clint and Sam lost their battle with saying upright and fell over, holding their sides. Pepper giggled, Natasha snorted, and Tony started laughing again. Asha simply stepped over Clint and Sam and put a bowl of eggs on the table.

"Capsicle fell off the couch and smashed the table. Think he's trying to take over your job Green Bean." Tony chuckled.

"It wasn't that funny." Steve glared -coughpoutedcough-

"Your Captain America, the team leader, and you fell off the couch. We watched. And then you tripped and broke a table. It was pretty damn funny." Natasha pointed out. She started to fill her plate with a couple of pancakes and a fruit salad Asha had made using magical knives.

"I'm sorry I missed that." Bruce chuckled, seating himself and heaping a plate of food. Pietro and Wanda sat in between Tony and Steve, while Vision sat between Clint and Sam who had managed to pick themselves up off of the floor.

"Don't worry, Jarvis recorded it." Tony looked at Steve smugly, who groaned and rolled his eyes. Asha continued to pile the table high with food, and then Wanda's and Visions plates as they didn't take enough according to her. It was something that she had done since she had gotten back, and they hadn't asked why. But now that they had had their night of confessions, they felt that she would answer their questions.

"Why do you fill our plates with so much food?" Vision asked. Asha blinked and head butted him gently on the shoulder.

"True hunger is one of the worst feelings in the world. You will not experience it if I have any say in the matter." Asha told them fiercely.

"How often did you go without food?" Clint asked. Asha smiled sadly.

"From the time I was kidnapped when I was nine until I turned twelve I was allowed two slices of bread and two glasses of water, one in the morning and one at night it I behaved. If I did not, I would get no food for two days. When I turned twelve I was thrown onto the front lines of War and placed in command of the resistance, and food was scarce. I was lucky to eat every other day, and a piece of bread at that. As I had gone the past three years with so little, my magic had evolved to the point where I could go a month without food and I could function perfectly normally. I still get the pains of hunger but I know how to ignore them." Asha shrugged. She turned her serious eyes onto the others.

"Now that I am back none of you shall ever know what it feels like. And if you do know what it is like, the memories shall fade because of me over feeding you." Asha was deadly serious.

"You don't eat enough." Pietro pointed out.

"I can't eat much anymore. I have to slowly reintroduce my body to food. This is because my magic has been running on survival mode for years now and doesn't remember how to act when I'm well fed." Asha shrugged, uncaring. The others went back to their meal.

"Where's Uncle Bucky?" Asha asked, looking around the room. Normally he was one of her biggest eaters, Matching Steve and Bruce and almost on level with Thor.

"He's in the gym. He's been there since he left our discussion last night." Sam told her. Asha frowned at the door, she though she could will him to appear for breakfast. Heaving a sigh when it didn't work, Asha heaped a plate full of food and poured a glass of milk and a cup of coffee.

"I'll go talk to him." Asha said and walked off. The table fell silent until Clint broke it.

"YouTube?" He asked, looking at Tony. Tony smiled evilly back and nodded.

"YouTube." He cackled. The other Avengers cracked up while Steve glared.

"Hey, Uncle Bucky?" Asha called, the door opening as she neared the door. A punching bag flew across the room.

"Hello Asha." He said quietly. Asha smiled at his back as she padded up to him.

"You missed breakfast." Asha's voice was heavy with a gentle disapproval.

"I'm not hungry." Bucky walked away from her stiffly and picked up the broken punching bag. Asha frowned, and sat the plate of food, glass of milk, and coffee cup down on a table Jarvis made appear.

"Thanks Uncle Jarvis." Asha said before following after Bucky.

"What's wrong Uncle Bucky? Talk to me." Asha asked gently, reaching up and putting a hand on his shoulder. He remained silent, not giving her an answer. Asha heaved a sigh, her emerald eyes dimming.

"Do you remember how we met?" she asked. Bucky snorted.

"No one could forget their first time meeting you." Bucky rolled his eyes and sat beside her on the floor, remembering how she made him remember his life before he was the Winter Soldier.

~~Asha hummed as she skipped down a hallway in Shield. The tiny eight-year-old knew something was wrong, and so Asha had followed her Aunt Natasha, Steve, and a man named Sam into Shield headquarters. She had quickly lost track of them, and was wandering around. Her magic was telling her that something big was going to happen, and she listened to her instincts like her Uncle Thor had taught her. Thor may not have had magic but he had been around when Loki had been taught so he had been teaching her what he knew.

As she was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she forgot to pay attention to where she was going and ran into a wall. Looking up, Asha spied a man with a metal arm, shaggy black hair, and black eye makeup surrounding his eyes, that she had thought was a wall. He was staring at her with cold, unfeeling eyes before he started to walk away.

"That's not very nice, mister." Asha told him. He didn't even pause while he walked away. Asha frowned. She had been taught to always say sorry for what she had done, but he wasn't letting her.

Asha smirked, concentrated, and made ice shoot out of her hands. It made the man slip and fall, a look of confusion on his face. Before he could get back up, Asha clambered up and sat on his chest.

"See what I can do now? Daddy was so proud, though Uncle Clint couldn't stop laughing. I didn't know why he couldn't stop laughing until Aunty Nat said it was cuz I learned to make ice because of Frozen. Have you seen Frozen? But if Elsa can do it, why shouldn't I be able to?" Asha told him, looking proud of herself. The man just looked back at her blankly, thinking that she would make a good asset to Hydra but something held him back.

"You haven't? That's ok. Oh! I stopped you because I wanted to say sorry for knocking into you. I didn't mean to, it was an accident. I'm Asha, by the way. Asha Lily Stark. Who are you?" Asha looked at him expectantly. He simply pushed the girl off of him and carefully made his away from her on the ice. Asha pouted and was angry. She sent another blast of ice at him, but because she was angry it froze one of his feet to the ground. His frozen foot made him stumble and fall, and Asha once again sitting on his chest.

"It's not nice to not introduce yourself when someone else introduce themselves. And you should have said 'it's alright' when I said that I was sorry. Steve always is trying to teach everyone in the tower manners. Well, mainly Daddy, Uncle Clint, and sometimes Uncle Thor when he forgets that he is on Midgard and not on Asgard. Are you like Daddy? He didn't use many manners til I came to him and now he just forgets. Or like Uncle Clint? Uncle Clint just ignores you if he does something wrong. Or like Uncle Thor? He forgets." Asha watched the utter confusion break out on his face.

"Do you know your name? I heard Steve and the new guy talking about how someone Steve knew had no memories. Is that you?" Asha asked, poking his nose. Asha sat back on his chest as a sudden thought struck her and she froze his hands - which were moving towards a weapon - to the ground with a jab of her hands. She froze his metal arm all the way up to his skin as she didn't know what it could do.

"Are you him? Cuz if you are, then your an assassassin. Like Uncle Clint and Aunty Nat. But your letting me sit on you. Why? You really don't have any memories do you? I'll help you! I'll get them back!" with out waiting for him to say yes or no, Asha called her power to her. It was golden and sparkly, and Asha smiled at it before poking the man on the forehead. It did nothing other than make his head jerk back.

"Did it work?" Asha asked excitedly. Seeing him glare back and struggle to get out of the ice Asha pouted.

"It was suppose to work." Asha jabbed his head with her finger again. And again. And again. By the eighth time, Asha was extremely angry that it wasn't working.

"WORK! GODS! DAMN! YOU!" Asha finally snarled and her power exploded from her. It blasted her across the hall way and dissolved the ice trapping the man.

"Wow." Asha moaned as she sat up. Shaking her head to clear it, Asha got up and skipped back to the man who was now holding his head.

"Oops? I didn't mean to make it that violent. But did it work?" Asha asked eagerly.

"Yes it did. Come, you need to get out of here." he said. He stood, picked up Asha with his metal arm and started to carry her away.

"But what about Aunty Nat, Steve, and the new guy? And what's your name?" Asha asked.

"James Buchanan Barnes, but you can call me Bucky kid. Do you know where Steve and your Aunty Nat are?" he asked as he walked down a hallway silently.

"Yeah. But they're going to be angry at me for following them." Asha nodded. She gasped suddenly and Bucky tensed.

"Don't tell Daddy that I said a bad word please!" she looked up at him with big, pleading, green eyes.

"I won't as long as you promise not to do it again." Bucky told her. Asha smiled.

"I won't! I promise!" Asha screwed up her nose and the next thing Bucky knew they were standing next to Steve, the new guy, and Aunt Hill.

"Hi Steve!" Asha chirped from her safe spot. The three adults gaped. "Are you okay?" she asked, her head tilting to one side.

"Asha, what did you do this time?" Steve sighed, looking at her with fond exasperation.

"I gave him his memories back! He says I can call him Bucky, and that I was suppose to come find you, that person, and Aunty Nat. Where's Aunty Nat?" she asked, looking around.

"She's dumping all of Shields and Hydra's secrets onto the internet so that everyone will know everything. That way we can shut down Hydra, and the Shield/Hydra." the new guy said helpfully. The three tensed as Bucky set Asha down.

"There is no need for that. I know every single Hydra agent that exists earth, I can take them out." Bucky was interrupted by Asha.

"Ha! I was right! You are an assassassin!" Asha looked incredibly please to have figured this out on her own.

"It's 'A-sass-in' kid." Sam corrected absentmindedly before turning to Bucky. "How do we know your on out side? How do we know that your you?"

"Cuz I'm with him Til the end of the line." Bucky said seriously, looking Steve dead in the eyes. Steve searched his eyes for a moment before breaking out in a big smile.

"I'm glad your back, Buck. You sure you know all of the Hydra agents?" Steve questioned. Bucky nodded once.

"That's good enough for me. Natasha, we have the Winter Soldier with us. He's on our side now. Plans have changed. He and I, and anyone else who wants to, are going to take down their agents. We'll clean up and out Shield and make it what it's supposed to be." Steve said, pressing the ear piece on his ear.

"We have to shut down those other Helicarrier. Or many people will die." Bucky told them seriously.

"We know. We're going to go there next. Asha," Steve started when she cut him off.

"I'm going to go to Daddy." Asha told him. Steve nodded.

"Good." Steve ruffled her hair as she hugged him. She hugged Sam, Hill, and Bucky before she left again with a pop.

"I'm glad that you remember." Asha sighed deeply. Bucky Looked at her, sensing something was off.

"Your memories make you who you are, but I can erase your memories of being the Winter Soldier. I have perfect control over my powers. You would not even know that you have memories missing. I can blend your abilities that you gained into other memories from the war. You personally will change, but you will not know why or even that it has changed." Bucky was looking at her completely speechless. Asha smiled kindly at him.

"I can tell your memories pain you. I do not like to see my family in pain. This is something that would be easy to do but, many things would change, including your relationships with people. It is your choice." Asha told him gently. She curled into him while he thought.

"Thank you, but no. I like my life as it is. I don't want you to try to change my memories." Bucky told her.

"Will you allow me to take the pain from your memories at least? It wont change anything but it will allow the memories to fade enough so that you won't keep having nightmares about them. I know that you do, as I do too. I can't do anything about my nightmares, but you don't need to suffer with them anymore." Asha looked up at him with her big green eyes.

"Sure, kid. Do what you want." Bucky allowed. Asha smiled at him warmly and the next thing Bucky new, all of the memories that he had from when he was the Winter Soldier were hazy. They seemed to have taken on a dream-like quality that hadn't been there before. It made him able to clearly see that he had been forced against his will to fight for them. Looking around, Bucky found that Asha was gone and that there was a plate of food beside him. He ate it, and found that it was still nice and warm.

"Uh, Jarvis, where is Asha?" Bucky asked, walking towards the elevator.

"Miss Asha is in the communal living room, along with Mister Barton, Prince Thor, Miss Wanda, Mister Pietro, Vision, Mister Wilson, and Mister Rogers." Jarvis told him calmly.

"Thank you." Bucky pressed for the floor and was soon entering the floor, and entered a room where he could see off to the side of the living room, only to freeze. The room which was large, was done up to make a giant fort with blankets, pillows, and some chairs from the doorway inwards. There was an entrance and he could see lights and hear hushed noises, over the laugher.

"Hello? Can I come in?" he called out. He could hear shuffling and then Steve's head appeared in the opening.

"Sure, come on in Buck." Bucky followed him into the fort and laughed as he entered the 'main room' of the fort. Wanda and Asha had Pietro and were tickling him while Thor, Sam and Steve lounged in a pile of pillows. Vision was reading some notes, while Clint had somehow managed to make a hammock and was up high watching over everyone. Bucky sat down on a pillow next to Steve and watched as Asha and Wanda abandoned their torture of Pietro and all three were tickling Vision, who was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

Tony, Pepper, Natasha, and Bruce made their way into the fort, and were showed into 'rooms' that had been made. Tony, Pepper, Asha, Pietro, Wanda, Vision, and Steve all ended up in the biggest room, while Bruce and Natasha, got one larger room, and Bucky the other. The two other rooms that were the same size, both just big enough for two people. Clint stayed in his hammock, while Thor and Sam each got a smaller room to sleep in.

"Steve?" Pepper asked hesitantly. The four kids had just fallen asleep, with Vision and Wanda using Pietro as a pillow while Tony and Asha were curled together. All had been asleep for a small while and Pepper wasn't sure if Steve had fallen asleep too.

"Yes, Pepper?" he answered.

"You ever, EVER, hurt my daughter, I will kill you." she told him in a fierce whisper. Steve blinked, looking at her in shock. He didn't think that she would say something like that to him, but he wasn't surprised. He didn't take it personally, as Tony and Pietro had said much the same thing to him. He knew that they were just looking out for the second youngest member of the family.

"I swear to you, I will never hurt her." Steve promised. Pepper nodded.

"Good." she said simply before laying down to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review? I need more ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of Oneshots based on Asha's life. Let me know if there is anything that you want to see in more detail, See happen, or anything really! I am totally open to suggestions! I can do the Avengers without Asha, Asha without the Avengers, her Hogwarts years, Avenger missions, how Bucky really got his memories back, Bruce and Natasha, the 'Children', anything!


End file.
